Pikachu
by Fernandha's
Summary: Cuando aquél humano de cabellera blanca se atrevió a entregar el artefacto en dónde era ingresado al otro de piel morena, Pikachu lo supo: odiaba a los humanos. Mucho más de lo que odiaba ser encerrado. Pero había algo que nadie, más que tiempo después, supieron: Pikachu era Pikachu, un antiguo salvaje al que le gustaba ganar los retos.


**Pikachu**

* * *

Renuncia de derechos: todo personaje mencionado aquí no es de mi pertenencia, lo que leerán a continuación ha sido redactado sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Corrió, con toda la fuerza que sus pequeñas patas podían ofrecerle, no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Era rápido. Siempre lo fue. Pese a la situación él era salvaje; siempre siguiendo sus instintos, partiendo de lugares según la situación se desarrollara. No era cobarde, sólo apreciaba su libertad. Mucho más que otros al parecer…

Escuchó el aleteo acelerado del Spearow que había intentado perder. No muy lejos, los pasos bruscos que daba el _humano_. Gruñó. Comenzaba a hartarse. Intentó virar a la derecha, estaba lastimado, inclusive demasiado para su gusto. Faltaba poco para llegar, ahí, al nacimiento de dos rocas en donde siempre podía esconderse para evitar a otros pokémons. Era él, un salvaje, consiente que para sobrevivir conocer cada parte de aquél bosque era fundamental.

Empero algo salió mal. Nunca llegó a deslizarse por las rasposas piedras.  
_No _tocó el suelo al brincar. Sintiendo un pinchazo a su costado cayó rendido.

—¡Muy bien Spearow(1)! —felicitó aquél hombre de hebras blancas. Lanzó un artefacto hacia su dirección, él se limitó a abrir los ojos más de lo normal. Todo este tiempo evitando esto específicamente para que un simple Spearow lograra lastimarlo a tal grado.

Al chocar la pokéball contra su anatomía la inconciencia lo invadió.

_Pikachu_ había sido _atrapado_.

.

.  
Pikachu se sintió furioso. No sólo lo habían alejado del bosque en el que había vivido, no sólo lo obligaban a ingresar a aquella cosa circular. _No sólo_ tenía que recibir regaños por intentar escapar con el tiempo. ¡Se atrevían a ponerlo delante de _otro_ para que escogiera!

Sus mejillas comenzaron a electrificarse con disgusto. Miró a los pokémons a su costado. Ambos_ demasiado bien_ portados para su gusto.

Cuando aquél humano de cabellera blanca se atrevió a entregar el artefacto en dónde era ingresado al otro de piel morena, Pikachu lo supo: _odiaba a los humanos. _Mucho más de lo que odiaba ser encerrado.

.

.  
Cuando el pokémon electrocutó por primera vez a su _nuevo entrenador_ supo su nombre. Algo irrelevante para él en su momento. A partir del primer ataque comenzó a idear una forma para escapar.

Todo iba bien, hasta que la manada salvaje de Spearow los atacó.

Él estaba listo para pelear, aún lastimado. Estaba listo para levantarse y hacerles saber lo grave que era enfrentar a un pokémon eléctrico, más específicamente él.

Con lo que no contaba era que _Satoshi _(2), el humano con el cual había tenido discrepancias, se interpusiera ante el inminente ataque de los aguijones. Pikachu lo miró, primero con confusión y después, quizá, con algo de admiración. Usó todas sus fuerzas en el placaje eléctrico (3) antes de caer inconsciente.

Estaban salvados.

.

.

Para Pikachu, _Satoshi_, aún no era una persona que realmente le agradara pero le tenía el respeto necesario para defenderlo si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Asimismo el chico repetía la acción, con la simple diferencia que: _él_ sí le tenía cariño al _pokémon._

Pikachu estaba acostado en una mullida camilla, su cuerpo amarillo le dolía. No sabía cómo había llegado, sólo se encontraba ahí. Con aquél humano del otro lado de un vidrio; en su mirada lo supo, como un golpe a su salvajismo, a Pikachu le comenzaba agradar_Satoshi_. Y sabía, de igual modo, que si no escuchaba sus indicaciones tal y como las decía, el estar en aquél Centro Pokémon se convertiría en algo común en su existencia.

Lo consideró _un poco._  
Eso podría ser un reto para él. Demostrarles que hasta el más salvaje podía ser el mejor, el más fuerte, y que el haberle arrebatado su libertad de aquella manera no lo detendría. _Él sería libre_, de una forma más abstracta, diferente y cómoda.

Soltó un leve Pikapi antes de sonreír.  
El evitar ser ingresado a su pokéball había sido un gran paso. Quizá le tomaría cariño al humano, más de lo que había logrado hasta ahora, pero valdría la pena.

_Porque Pikachu era Pikachu, _un antiguo salvaje al que le gustaba ganar los retos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1) No tengo la menor idea de cómo fue capturado Pikachu, así que ésa me pareció una mejor forma.  
(2) Satoshi es Ash Kétchump, para quien gustase saber.  
(3) **ThunderShock**(placaje eléctrico) (でんきショック**?**lit. _descarga eléctrica_) Uno de los movimientos bases del pokémon eléctrico.

N**otas de la autora:**

Lo escribí más que nada por puro ocio, razón por la cual ha quedado un poco extraño. Sólo me llegó la idea del cómo hubiera sido una pequeña parte de la vida de Pikachu al ser entregado a Satoshi.

Para quien haya llegado aquí, gracias por leer, para quien no~ well, no importa, les hice abrir la historia, lol. Y sí, para quien pregunte, el "viejo de cabello blanco" es el profesor Yukinari Orchid (profesor Samuel Oak).


End file.
